


The tale of potions and a curse

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A thrilling recounting of an adventure.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031271
Kudos: 2





	The tale of potions and a curse

Our tale begins in a pub in North America, Neville and Luna Longbottom's twin sons Lorcan and Lysander are recounting what they got up to while their parents were searching for Snallygasters.

Lysander said, "We came to a town called Desdemona."

Luna asked, "Isn't that a name?"

Lorcan shrugged. "It might be"

Lysander nodded and added, "It seemed like a nice enough place, so we went into it with high hopes."

Neville said, "You should always be wary of first impressions."

Lorcan went on, "We set up our stall in the town square, but after several hours we had no luck selling a single potion."

Luna sighed. "Ah well, there's always next time."

Lysander told her, "We weren't done speaking yet."

Neville insisted, "Go on then."

Lorcan smiled. "This old wizard by the name of Bartholomew approached us as we had finished packing our things away. He told us of a curse which held the town. It prevented the villagers from talking to or interacting with strangers. He said the only way to break it was to create a potion which could undo any curse."

Lysander continued, "He said it was impossible to brew such a potion, not even the most skilled witches and wizards could achieve such a feat. We had to try our hand at it though and well after about an hour we brewed up a potion which could do exactly as Bartholomew said it had to do. He told us to pour the contents of the cauldron down the town well so that it would affect all of the villagers. We did and the curse was soon lifted."

Luna beamed, "Well done, boys."

Neville agreed, "Excellent work."

Lorcan grinned. "We went on to sell all of our stock."

Lysander inquired, "How did your day go?"


End file.
